Marvel's Werewolf by Night
Marvel's Werewolf by Night '''(or simply '''Werewolf by Night) is a film set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, directed by Cary Fukunaga, with actor Ryan Corr as the title character. Plot Jack Russell is a young man who lives in Los Angeles with his parents Laura and Phillip and his sister Lissa. Jack applies for a new library card one day, and discovers that his birth name is actually Iacob Rusu due to a clerical error. He posts this revelation on a social media website, which is detected by a mysterious group called the Committee. They dispatch a man named Max Grant to track down the family in Los Angeles. Grant follows Jack to the Russell home and attacks it, killing Phillip. The rest of the family escapes in their car and Laura tells Jack the truth about their family, detailed in a flashback. For generations in Romania, the men of the Rusu were plagued by a curse that caused them to become werewolves every night. Laura married Gregor Rusu, the half brother of Phillip and the current holder of the curse, and had Lissa with him, only for Gregor to to be killed by the townspeople who witnessed him transform. She fled to Portland, Oregon to protect herself and Lissa with Phillip. She married Phillip soon after, only for to discover that he had inherited the werewolf curse, and that she was pregnant with Jack. After he was born as Iacob, the family was threatened by a criminal organization called the Committee that had discovered Phillip's lycanthropy. Phillip killed the entire Committee in werewolf form and the family subsequently moved to Los Angeles to start a new life as the Russells. Laura realizes that the Committee has been reformed and now want vengeance. Max and a masked ally murder a policeman and steals his clothes and car. Max uses this as a disguise to trick Laura to pull over, then shoot her to death. Jack and Lissa escape the car and the anger of the situation causes, Jack, who has inherited the curse, to turn into a werewolf. He kills Max and flees the scene, only to be assaulted by a man in a dark robe. A year later, Lissa has been cataloging alleged werewolf sightings from across the country to try to find her missing brother. She discovers that Jack has been spotted in a forest in Canada and goes to investigate. In Canada, Lissa meets a British explorer named Ulysses Bloodstone, who offers to help her find Jack, unaware of their relationship. They venture into the forest on the night of a full moon and Jack being kept as a captive by a man who calls himself Moondark, alongside many captured animals. They confront Moondark, who offers to let Ulysses take Jack for himself if he helps him kill Lissa. Bloodstone instantly turns on Lissa and knocks her out for Moondark, who himself simply kills Bloodstone, calling him a fool. Jack breaks out of his cage and frees Lissa, who runs outside. Jack engages Moondark in a battle that exposes Moondark as a magic user. He exposits about his past as a former student of the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj, who exiled him due to his desire to experiment on monsters and animals. Jack kills Moondark and he reunites with Lissa. The two return to Los Angeles, where Jack hunts down the Committee and breaks into their headquarters, where he discovers that Phillip is still alive and working for their leader, Baron Thunder. Jack attacks Phillip, who reveals that the curse isn't truly limited to one person at a time and that he was the one who arranged for Gregor's death back in Romania, since Gregor had been working on a way to undo the curse, which Phillip views as a blessing. He was blackmailed by the Committee to kill on their behalf in his werewolf form, so he agreed to do it if they helped fake his murder and kill his family. The masked man who had helped the late Max was simply Phillip, who had simply gotten up after the family ran from his supposedly dead body. The two battle in werewolf form, but Thunder interferes and helps Phillip overpower Jack. But Jack then gets a vision of Gregor, which tells him how to remove the curse from Phillip. Jack uses this to turn Phillip back into a normal human and kill him. Baron Thunder begs to be spared and the police arrive and arrest him as Jack escapes the scene. He meets up with Lissa, who had been the one to call the police. Jack tells her the truth, driving her to tears. The siblings return to Romania, to the village their parents had been from, and find Gregor's remains, which they give a proper burial next to Laura's. Jack vows to embrace the curse and hunt down and rid the world of those who would wish to use magic to hurt others. A mid-credits scene shows that the siblings have travelled to Kamar-Taj to study ways to track magic users. A post-credits scene shows a redheaded teenage girl be informed of the death of her father, Ulysses Bloodstone. She solemnly swears to avenge him, only to laugh and admit she's happy he's dead since he was a huge jerk to her mother, who she hopes to set up on a date with her teacher. Category:Marvel